Elastic bands, also known as resistance bands, are commonly used in physical therapy and strength training. These bands were originally made from surgical tubing and the exercises conducted for muscle rehabilitation. Currently resistance band training is now used widely as part of general fitness and strength training. Their flexibility in use and lightweight afford them versatility, portability and low-cost. Simple to use, and lightweight, people can easily transport or travel with these bands to provide an extremely portable training system.
Typically, these elastic bands are used for isometric and isokinetic resistance exercises between anchored or grasped ends. The elastic stretch provides resistance through range of motion mimicking weight training. The downside to these devices includes a lack of anchoring to stable surfaces which facilitates instability with the user, and the inability to isolate particular muscle groups and movements.
Anchored elastic training systems for providing fitness and performance training have been previously contemplated, but have fallen short in providing an optimal environment for maximizing training and safety.